


Elegant Ink

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place in late September AFTER the conclusion of the epilogue - two (2) days after Kurt & Blaine's wedding.))A couple days after they exchanged rings and vows, Kurt and Blaine go to pick up theirrealwedding rings...at a tattoo parlor.





	Elegant Ink

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: Small mention of blood

“You ready for this?” Blaine asked, as they stopped in front of the business where their appointment was.

Kurt smiled at him while rolling is eyes. “Yes, Blaine. Now let’s go inside already so we’re not late.”

They walked over to the counter and the receptionist smiled at them. “Welcome to _Elegant Ink_. What can I help you with?”

“We have an 11am appointment. Anderson-Hummel,” Blaine replied. He looked at Kurt and in a soft, yet excited, voice said, “I love saying that. Anderson-Hummel. Feels so surreal.”

“Dork,” Kurt said, unable to hide the giant grin on his face.

“Okay. Says here you already had a consultation meeting with Jerry and you created your own design? For finger tattoos? Did you bring a copy of those designs with you? I don’t see it on file,” the receptionist asked. Kurt took a folded-up piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to the woman. “Great. I’m just going to scan this into the computer and let Jason, your artist, know you’re here. Feel free to look around or take a seat over by the window. I’ll be just a moment.”

“Wait. I’m sorry. Did you say ‘Jason’?” Kurt asked, before she could step away. “Our consultation was with Jerry because _he’s_ supposed to be doing our tattoos.”

“Unfortunately, there was a death in his family and he had to travel out of state,” she told them. “All of his appointments for the entire week were redistributed. According to our records you were called on Saturday afternoon and notified of the change. We weren’t able to speak to either of you directly, but there was a voicemail left. We assumed since you didn’t call back to reschedule that you were okay with the change.”

“Figures,” Kurt muttered. “Our wedding was Saturday. We haven’t had time to check any of our messages since then. And these tattoos are supposed to be our wedding rings.”

The receptionist looked at them sympathetically. “Congratulations on your marriage,” she said. “But, honestly, you don’t need to worry. Jason is an extremely talented artist. He’s amazing with small details too. And I’m _not_ just saying that because I work here, and he’s related to my boss.” She rolled up her sleeve and showed them an intricately designed butterfly on her forearm. “He did this tat for me last year. Freehand. Trust me; he _knows_ what he’s doing. Also, I’ve seen him do dozens of ring and finger tattoos just within the year and a half that I’ve worked here. All of them turned out awesome too. Even the difficult ones. So he has the experience. In fact, I think he’s probably _more_ experienced than Jerry is, to be honest. You’re in good hands with Jason. But, if you’d rather, I _can_ reschedule your appointment with Jerry. Unfortunately though, it will be _at least_ 3 weeks before I can get you in to see him.”

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. “I’m not waiting 3 weeks, Kurt. I was really looking forward to having a _permanent_ wedding ring during our honeymoon. Isn’t that why we decided to schedule the tattoos _before_ our flight leaves tonight instead of when we get back next week? And you have to admit: that butterfly is incredible. I say we keep our appointment as is.”

Kurt sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure they wouldn’t have scheduled us with this other artist if he didn’t know what he was doing. I just hate going into this blind, you know? Oh don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. Fine!” He looked back at the receptionist. “Okay. We’ll get them done today as planned.”

“Perfect! I’ll be right back,” she replied.

\---

“Anderson-Hummel?” a male voice called from behind them as they looked at all the photos adorning the walls. Kurt and Blaine turned around, toward the guy that would be doing their tattoos, and did a double-take. Standing in front of them was one of their TEG coworkers, Jason Yeldon. “Devon? Angel? Uh…?”

“Jason?” Blaine replied, stunned. “Wait. _You’re_ our tattoo artist? You work here?”

“I do,” he confirmed. “I take it you’re my 11am?” Noticing the receptionist looking at them curiously, Jason added, “Why don’t we continue this conversation back in my work station?”

Both boys nodded then followed him to the back of the building. In the middle of the room there was a hydraulic chair with a small stool next to it; and along the wall there were a couple of chairs for guests. Kurt and Blaine each sat in one of the guest chairs while Jason closed the door then took a seat on the stool.

“So, you’re a tattoo artist…” Kurt began, once Jason was seated.

“Yup,” Jason replied, nodding. “My uncle actually owns this place. I’ve been studying and apprenticing with him since I was in high school. Started working here after I got my license a few years ago. But enough about me… my appointment sheet says ‘Anderson-Hummel’ on it. Considering the names I know you by, I’m guessing that you’re the ‘Anderson’,” he pointed at Blaine, “and you’re the ‘Hummel’?” he said, pointing at Kurt.

“That’s correct,” Blaine answered.

“Out of curiosity though,” Jason continued, “my sheet says: ‘B. Anderson-Hummel’ and ‘K. Anderson-Hummel’. So…which one is ‘B’, and which one is ‘K’? And why is it hyphenated instead of two separate names? Typo?”

“Devon is _technically_ my middle name. My first name is Blaine,” Blaine replied.

“And mine is Kurt,” he interjected.

“As for the hyphenation,” Blaine continued, “Well, as of two days ago, we are legally married.”

“To each other!?” Jason exclaimed. Both Kurt and Blaine laughed as they nodded in confirmation. “I could have _sworn_ you guys said you were just friends. And Lance was pretty adamant of that fact too.”

“When Angel first started working with us, we _were_ just friends,” Blaine told him. “I’ve known him for years, and I honestly had no reason to believe that us working together was going to change anything about our relationship; especially considering the circumstances surrounding my decision to get into the porn industry. But… After a few months… Well, let’s just say, we both learned new things about each other which brought us closer together – _emotionally_.” He shrugged, hoping that Jason wouldn’t ask for specific details.

“Wow…so you guys are _married_ now?” Jason replied in disbelief. “Does anyone from work know about the two of you?”

“None of the other performers know we are a couple. But Eric and Nakia do…and a few people from Legal that worked on a case for Angel involving some of his videos,” Blaine told him. “We wanted to keep our relationship private. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’ve never been comfortable sharing information about my personal life at work; and Angel felt the same way. But now that we are _officially_ married, we figured we needed to ‘come clean’ so-to-speak. There will be a press release about it published next week – as soon as we get back from our honeymoon. That way we can _hopefully_ enjoy our honeymoon in peace. The press release is going to be posted on TEG’s website too; so the guys from work will find out soon enough. So if you could wait for the press release to get published before you say anything we would be very grateful. Oh, and our full names _won’t_ be on the release, so if you could not mention those to anyone either…” He trailed off, giving Jason a pleading look.

“My lips are sealed. I did sign an NDA after all. But tell me more about this honeymoon,” Jason teased. “Where ya going? Someplace _fun_ I hope? And when are you leaving?”

“We’ll tell you where we’re going when we get back,” Kurt answered, lightheartedly. “But, yeah, definitely someplace fun. At least, we think so. And we leave tonight.”

“Hold on…Is this why you guys switched from contract performers to freelance?” Jason asked. “Because of your relationship?”

“No,” Kurt replied. “I switched because, at the time, I had too many other really important things going on in my life that required my time and attention. I was finding it difficult to make time just to get the _minimum_ contract requirements done each month. But I didn’t want to quit, because I really like working there. Switching to freelance was the compromise we came up with.”

“And I had actually been thinking about switching over to freelance for a while; for a few different reasons,” Blaine added. “It was _his_ decision to switch that finally convinced me it was the right move for _me_ too.”

“Crazy…” Jason muttered. “Alright, back to business though… You guys are getting finger tattoos? With your own design? Wait a second… Are these _wedding ring_ tattoos?”

Blaine nodded at him. “They are.”

“Aw, that’s so cool,” he replied. “So, let me just measure and print your design out then we can get started.” He took a measuring tape and began measuring Blaine’s and Kurt’s ring fingers. “So, what made you want to get tattoos instead of an actual ring?”

“We do have actual rings too,” Kurt told him. “Those rings are at home right now. We decided we’re only going to wear them for ‘special’ occasions. But to answer your question… A few months ago, I was at dress rehearsal for a play I was in. I forgot I was still wearing my engagement ring and didn’t have enough time to put it away properly, so I just rushed backstage and placed it on the desk at my station. When rehearsal was over, I began packing up my stuff and realized my ring wasn’t on the desk anymore. I couldn’t find it anywhere. It was just… _gone_. I freaked out. After about an hour of searching and hounding everyone in sight, I found out that one of the crew members had mistaken my ring as a prop from the other production that shared our rehearsal space. He thought someone had forgot to put it away earlier, so he packed it away in the prop closet.

“I spoke to Blaine – Devon – afterwards and we realized that in our line of work – acting and performing – a tattoo ring might be better for us. That way it can’t get stolen, or mistaken for a production prop, and we can’t lose it. Plus, I always hated taking my engagement ring off; not being able to wear it at work. My engagement ring – and my wedding ring – they are symbols of our relationship.” Kurt motioned his index finger back and forth between himself and Blaine. “Removing them – even for just a couple hours at a time for work – it felt _wrong_ ; especially if that work was having sex with someone that wasn’t Devon. This way, I will _always_ have my wedding ring on; even when I’m working and my tattoo is covered in makeup; or if I’m going somewhere special and need to put my other ring over it. No matter what, this symbol of our vows to one another, will have a _permanent_ home on my finger.”

While Kurt was talking, Jason had adjusted the size of the designs on the computer, to match their finger measurements, then printed them out on transfer paper. “That’s a really cool way of looking at it. And it makes a lot of sense too,” Jason agreed. “Also, I really like the puzzle piece design you guys came up with. Puzzle pieces with a half-heart on each one that make a whole heart when the pieces are connected. It’s a simple yet stylish design; and it’s effective too. You guys want to keep the colors the same? Black outline, red heart? No other colors or any other details?” When both boys confirmed they wanted it exactly as depicted, Jason asked which one of them was going first.

“I guess I will,” Kurt said. He moved over the hydraulic chair and positioned his left hand on the adjustable table at the end of the armrest.

“Your puzzle piece has the heart on the tab side, right?” Jason double checked, showing him the printed transfer piece.

“Yup; that’s me,” he agreed.

Jason applied the transfer to Kurt’s finger, checking to make sure Kurt was happy with its placement, then began to ink the outline. Blaine held Kurt’s right hand while Jason worked on the tattoo, helping to keep him calm. “This is the first tattoo for both of you, right?” Jason asked.

Blaine chuckled before responding, “Where exactly would either of us have a tattoo that you haven’t seen yet? You’ve seen us both naked. Up close and personal. Multiple times. I think you know that neither of us have any tattoos.”

“True,” he agreed. “But the last time I worked with either of you was over the summer; and, like you said, a lot can change in a few months, right?”

“Touché,” Blaine replied, while looking at Kurt with a soft expression.

“Uh…sorry to interrupt,” Kurt said, anxiously. “But is my finger supposed to be bleeding like that?” He stared at his hand with a look of horror, barely restraining himself from pulling his hand out of Jason’s grip while his other hand tightened its grasp on Blaine’s hand.

Jason smiled at him in a way that was probably supposed to be reassuring but looked more like a mischievous smirk. “Yes. Your finger is being repeatedly punctured by a needle. A little bit of blood is expected and completely normal. You’re fine.”

“That looks like more than _‘a little bit’_ of blood to me,” he quipped.

“Sweetie,” Blaine said gently, getting Kurt’s attention. “Look at me, okay? Ignore what he’s doing and just concentrate on me, alright? You’re fine. Jason knows what he’s doing. Just breathe.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kurt muttered. “You’re not the one being stabbed to death with a high velocity needle over and over again.”

Blaine smiled at him fondly, while rolling his eyes. “You’re not being stabbed to death. But, hey, aren’t you glad I talked you out of that really detailed Celtic Knot design that wrapped all the way around the finger now? Just think how much worse that would have been.”

“Is that supposed to be helping?” he snarked.

“It was. But maybe this will help instead.” Blaine cupped Kurt’s jaw with the hand that Kurt wasn’t clutching and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Kurt looked slightly dazed when the kiss broke and in a breathy voice said, “Do that again.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied, flirtatiously, before kissing Kurt again. When he pulled away from the kiss he smiled at Kurt. “Better?”

“Huh?” Kurt wondered.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” he replied, smugly.

“You guys are cute,” Jason said, amused. “Just keep everything PG though; otherwise it’s a health code violation.”

“If I tried to do anything more than just kiss him,” Blaine began, smirking, “you wouldn’t be able to continue working on that tattoo. He doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself whenever I touch him. His hands always wind up in my hair or on my ass.”

“Bee?” Kurt said in a falsely sweet voice. “Stop talking.”

“Sorry, sweetie,” he replied, trying – and failing – to sound remorseful.

“Oh yeah,” Jason muttered, chuckling under his breath. “Definitely married.” He paused work on the tattoo to switch the ink color in his gun. Wanting to continue their conversation Jason asked, “Are you guys planning on going back to work at TEG at all?”

“I have a meeting with Eric next week about a script I wrote,” Kurt told him. “And I’ll be on set for the filming of another video that I wrote the script for a few days after that; working behind the scenes. No videos scheduled as a performer just yet. But I’m not ruling anything out.”

“Same. Nothing scheduled,” Blaine added. “But like Angel said, I’m not ruling anything out. I’m sure I’ll be back at work soon enough.”

“Well, when you do go back, steer clear of Kyle,” Jason told them.

“I usually do,” Kurt said. “I don’t think he likes me too much.”

“He doesn’t,” Jason confirmed.

Blaine looked at him confused. “Do you know why? Angel has always been polite to him; never did anything to him. And other than being background on a few of each other’s videos, they’ve never worked together. I never understood his shift in attitude around Angel. But I don’t really know him well enough to bring it up with anyone.”

“Because he’s jealous,” Jason told them. He was about to start working on Kurt’s tattoo again but paused to look Kurt in the eye. “I’m using the red ink now, so this is going to look worse than it is. Please try to keep your hand still and don’t freak out.”

“I’ll distract him,” Blaine said in a cheeky tone, winking.

“Wait…oh, no, sorry, not the tattoo; continue with that,” Kurt said, rushing to clarify when Jason began to pull the gun away from Kurt’s hand. “I meant…why is Kyle jealous? What is he jealous of?”

Jason sighed then started to color Kurt’s tattoo before he responded. “You. Kyle’s jealous of you because he’s been trying to get in Devon’s pants since Devon was hired. And here you are, walking in off the street, hired as a contract performer with literally _no_ experience at all, accomplishing on your first day what he hasn’t been able to do in over a year. I mean, your first video was a full-length movie with Devon – one that included _multiple_ penetration scenes. And all the guys in the locker room know that Devon is rather particular about who he does those types of videos with. Not only that, but Devon continued to work with you after you’ve done a few D/s videos where you were cast as the Dom. And he _never_ works with other Doms – which is why he won’t work with Kyle – but you apparently are the one exception to that. I can only imagine how he’d react to either of you after hearing about you two getting married; especially after Devon told Kyle he’d never go out with someone that he worked with. Luckily, I’ve never known him to get _physically_ violent; just irrationally angry and belligerent.”

“When did I say I’d never date someone I worked with?” Blaine wondered. “I’ve had a few guys from work as me out for a drink or to a party or something, and while I’ve declined all of them, I’ve never told _any_ of them that I was declining because we _work_ together; because I didn’t want any of them to think that they had a shot with me if either one of us suddenly no longer worked in the industry or something. So I don’t know where he got that idea from.”

“I think it has to do with you telling people that you don’t share details about your personal life at work because you like to keep it separate from your professional life,” Jason replied. “Kyle said you told him that you wouldn’t date someone you work with because that would cause the two lives to overlap.”

“While I do recall saying that I want to keep my personal and professional lives separate, I never specified that to include relationships,” Blaine clarified. “But I guess I can see where he might have gotten confused.”

“How and why did the subject of Devon dating someone from work even come up?” Kurt asked.

“Not that long ago, one of the freelancers – I forget his name – asked a couple of us for more info on Devon,” Jason answered. “He mentioned wanting to hook up with Devon outside of work. So, Kyle made sure he knew it would never happen.” He hesitated before asking his next question. “Devon, can I ask… You’ve never worked with anyone who has been a Dom in a D/s video before Angel came along. What made you want to continue working with him after he’d been cast as Dom? Was it just that you’d already worked together, so he was someone familiar? Or was there something else?”

“I knew that Angel had a very dominant personality and displayed many naturally dominant traits before we even shot our first movie,” he began. “The difference is: I trust him. You forget, I knew him before he started working at TEG. He went to highschool with my _best_ friend. She trusts him. And she doesn’t trust very many people _at all_. I felt comfortable working with him because I _knew_ he wouldn’t try to push the envelope too far when it came to acting on that dominance in our videos.”

“Also,” Kurt continued once Blaine finished speaking, “as a Dom it can be very frustrating working with other Doms; even in a non-D/s setting. I’ve done it a few times, and I’m usually reminding my co-star to dial down the dominance techniques. Sometimes, it’s just a force of habit, and they apologize right away. But others…it feels like they purposefully try to sneak them in just to prove that they are the more dominant of the two of us, so they can feel superior or something. It almost makes me want to give up working with other Doms all together, like Devon did. I completely understand why he refuses to do it.

“However, like Devon said, it’s different with him because I _trust_ him. We’ve had multiple _lengthy_ conversations on this topic. I know what his limits are, and what he is and is not willing to allow on camera, and how to approach certain things that may or may not arise while working with him. Plus, it’s really fun as an actor to step out of my comfort zone to play the ‘submissive’ role every now-and-again; especially with someone I know won’t take advantage of the situation. The fact that we know each other so well allows me to let go of any reservations I have about doing that. I don’t know any of the other performers well enough to attempt something like that with any of them.”

Jason finished up Kurt’s tattoo, checking it over to make sure everything looked okay, while nodding in understanding at what he’d been told. “Okay, that totally makes sense. And I know exactly what you mean about some of the Doms from work pushing the envelope with the scripts to see what they can get away with. That’s why I like working with the two of you so much. You don’t try to go above and beyond what’s appropriate. You guys stick to the scripts, and you make sure to thoroughly and explicitly go over limits in the consultations beforehand. That level of professionalism helps ease my mind on set.” He took a photo of Kurt’s completed tattoo with his phone before bandaging it up. “You’re all set. Time to swap seats with your husband.”

Blaine made a soft, happy-sounding squeak at that. “I love that word. Husband.” He traded seats with Kurt while Jason cleaned up the area and prepped a new needle and ink for Blaine.

“So, uh, Jason…” Kurt began tentatively, glancing behind him at the window facing the lobby of the tattoo parlor. “I noticed that receptionist woman looking at us strangely when we first saw you out in the lobby. And I thought I saw her glancing in the window curiously more than a few times while you were working on my tat. What’s her deal? Nosy busybody? Or...?”

“Nah; pretty sure Lisa just thinks you recognized me because you guys are fans,” he replied. “She’s just making sure you guys don’t try to cross any lines with me. I’ve had a few fanboys try some shit when they realized who their tattoo artist was.”

“Oh, so your coworkers here know about your other job?” Blaine checked.

“Oh yeah,” he confirmed, motioning for Blaine to place his left hand on the table so he could begin inking the outline of his tattoo. “I mean, I don’t have a set work schedule here. I work by appointment. But I still told my uncle because I needed to give him a valid reason why I went from having an open availability to a limited one; and I needed to make sure that I wasn’t scheduled for an appointment here on days that I was filming. Anyway, once he found out, he made sure that all his employees were cool with it – with my permission of course. If they had issues, he ‘strongly suggested’ they find another tattoo parlor to work at. He even had everyone take a seminar-type-thing on how to handle ‘difficult’ clients – aka overzealous fanboys. Thankfully, it doesn’t come up that often.”

After Jason made sure Blaine was happy with the placement of the tattoo, he began working on the outline. Blaine had been sitting quietly for a few minutes while Jason talked and worked on the tattoo. Kurt looked at him curiously, noticing his calm, relaxed posture and disposition. “Bee? How are you not in pain right now? My tattoo hurt like a bitch; and my finger is still really sore. You haven’t even flinched.”

Blaine smirked at him and tried to shrug with just his right shoulder as to not jostle his left hand under Jason’s needle. “It doesn’t hurt _that_ much.”

Kurt glared at him. “Liar.”

“I’m serious!” he replied. “There _is_ a small amount of pain…but it’s a _good_ pain, so I’m not bothered by it. I kind of like it actually.”

“Careful, Devon,” Jason said, teasingly. “You almost sound like a _sub_ with that attitude.”

Kurt saw a quick flash of panic in Blaine’s eyes, and jumped in to save him from acknowledging that comment. “Yeah, well, I like your skin as is; and it’s easier to get acting work if your body isn’t all marked up, so don’t get any ideas about more tattoos. One tiny tattoo that is easily concealable is fine. But when you have several, that can make modeling and casting directors think twice about hiring you – because it means more work for the makeup crew and/or wardrobe people to make sure your tattoos aren’t visible on camera. And when you work in porn, there is nowhere on your skin that you can ‘hide’ a tattoo. _Everything_ is visible.”

“I know that, Kurt,” Blaine replied. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to get addicted to tattoos. This, most likely, will be my only one because I honestly don’t know of anything else I’d ever want to have _permanently_ etched into my skin. A wedding ring is one thing…but anything else…I don’t think that’s for me.” Motioning toward some of the posters on the wall behind Jason, he added, “ _Piercings_ on the other hand…”

Kurt shook his head, letting out a sigh of exasperation. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Love me forever and ever?” Blaine suggested, batting his eyelashes at Kurt.

Kurt placed a quick, soft kiss on Blaine’s lips. “I think I can do that.”

“If you were serious about the piercings,” Jason began, “I can do them for you here. Well, anything from the bellybutton up. If you were thinking about getting a Prince Albert, or something similar, I’d have to pass you off to someone more skilled than I am.”

“Don’t give him ideas,” Kurt warned, half-heartedly.

Blaine chuckled. “No, but I did used to want to get my tongue pierced for a while. When I found out I wouldn’t be able to give oral for six months afterwards, I quickly shot that idea down. I just don’t think it’s possible for me go that long without a dick in my mouth. I’d explode. I mean, I can barely last six _hours_. However, _if_ I were to get a piercing – and that’s a big ‘if’,” he added, noticing Kurt’s raised eyebrow, “it would be my nipples, for sure. Nothing else, I don’t think.”

“Are you just saying that? Or do you really want your nipples pierced?” Kurt questioned.

“I’ve thought about it,” Blaine replied. “But I haven’t decided if I actually would want to go through with it or not.” Blaine then raked his eyes over his husband’s form. “Though, if _you_ want to get something pierced, I would be more than okay with that.”

“Even if I decided to get my tongue pierced and wasn’t able to suck you off for six months?” he replied, playfully.

“Yes, actually,” Blaine said, seriously. “I can live without _receiving_ oral for a few months – as long as I’m still engaging in _other_ forms of sex. I’m just not sure I could stand not _giving_ oral; especially to you. But, of course, if I get desperate enough, well, I am a porn star; I’ll just schedule a video shoot that includes me fucking some guy’s throat. Besides, have you ever gotten sucked off by a guy with a tongue ring? It’s so fucking _hot_! I’m getting horny just thinking about it. So, yes, I would be _ecstatic_ if you decided you wanted a tongue piercing. In my opinion, the payoff is definitely worth the wait.”

“I’ll think about it,” Kurt told him, sounding like he was actually considering it.

“Alright,” Jason said, interrupting them. “Your tattoo is all done. What do you think?”

“I love it,” Blaine replied, grinning widely, as Jason snapped a photo of the tattoo with his phone.

Jason nodded then began to bandage it up before going over the aftercare procedures with both of them. He cleaned up his work station making sure he didn’t forget anything before they left. “That’s everything,” he told them. “I think you both already have my number, but here’s my business card anyway. If you have any questions or concerns about your tats, or if you decide you want to get those piercings y’all talked about, give me a call. I’ll walk you out so Lisa doesn’t give you a hard time when you go to pay.”

Jason walked with them out into the lobby keeping up a casual conversation while they checked out and paid for their tattoos. “Well, it was really great seeing you guys again. Have fun on your honeymoon. I want all the dirty details when you get back.”

“Oh, I don’t know if you can handle _all_ the dirty details,” Kurt teased, winking at him. “But maybe, if you’re a good boy, I’ll share a few juicy tidbits.”

“I will be whatever you want me to be,” Jason replied, breathily. Blaine cleared his throat loudly while glaring daggers at Jason. “Right, sorry,” he apologized. “I’m just gonna go head back to my workstation now, so you guys can go do _whatever_ before you leave for your honeymoon. See ya later.”

Kurt chuckled at Jason’s quick shift in attitude and waved goodbye while pulling a still glaring Blaine out of the shop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I _tried_ to make a sketch/photo edit of what Kurt  & Blaine's tattoos look like to help you visualize it. I'm not an artist, so please pretend that these are a lot cleaner looking and perfectly align with one another. Also, the "band" portion of ring is supposed to go all the way around the finger.  
> Link to photo: <https://bit.ly/2BYkQKQ>


End file.
